goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Peanut Otter Misbehaves at Dylan Priest's House and Gets Grounded
Peanut Otter: "Mirror Peanut Otter, Sophie, Baby Otter, and I are going out tonight. While we do that, we're going to drive you to Dylan Priest's house so that way we can enjoy our night." Mirror Peanut Otter: "Um, really? Peanut, Sophie, and Baby Otter? Are you sure about this? Going out tonight? Dylan Priest's house?" Sophie the Otter: "Don't worry, Mirror Peanut Otter. You'll have a great time while we're out." Peanut Otter: "Sophie is right, Mirror Peanut Otter. Now, let's get in the car." [ The car drove off to Dylan Priest's house. ] [ The car finally arrived at Dylan Priest's house. ] Peanut Otter: "All right, Mirror Peanut Otter. We're here!" [ They got out of the car and walked into Dylan Priest's house. ] (Inside) Dylan Priest: "Hello, Peanut Otter, Baby Otter, and Sophie the Otter. It's so nice to see you again. And I see you brought your son, Mirror Peanut Otter with you. What is he doing here?" Peanut Otter: "Well, Dylan Priest. We planned to go out tonight. And that's why we dropped off our son, Mirror Peanut Otter to your house." Sophie the Otter: "And can you please keep an eye on Mirror Peanut Otter while we gone?" Dylan Priest: "Sure thing. I can do that. I'll make sure your son doesn't do anything bad in my house." Peanut Otter: "Okay. And as for you, Mirror Peanut Otter. Be on your best behaviour at Dylan Priest's house while we're out. Do you understand?" Mirror Peanut Otter: "Yes, Peanut Otter. I understand." Sophie the Otter: "Good. Well, we must go now. Goodbye, Mirror Peanut Otter." [ Peanut, Baby, and Sophie the Otter left for their night out. ] Dylan Priest: "So, Mirror Peanut Otter, what do you want to do in my house for a while?" Mirror Peanut Otter: "I want to watch TV." Dylan Priest: "All right. Then, what would you like to watch?" Mirror Peanut Otter: "I want to watch Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon shows." Dylan Priest: "Sorry, Mirror Peanut Otter. But Peanut Otter and Sophie the Otter told me that you cannot watch Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon shows because you're banned from everything made by your favourite companies." Mirror Peanut Otter: "Oh, really? I cannot watch Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon shows here. Well, what am I supposed to watch on TV?" Dylan Priest: "Calm down, Mirror Peanut Otter. You can only watch Paramount movies, PBS Kids shows, and other shows and movies not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon. So, good luck watching TV." TV: (in audio) "One day in Teletubbyland, Tinky Winky saw that somebody had spilled their tubby custard on the floor. " Tinky Winky: (on TV and audio) "Somebody spilled tubby custard." Mirror Peanut Otter: "Oh, man! I hate TV shows and movies not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon. I'm going to change the channel from Teletubbies on PBS Kids to Blue's Clues on Nick Jr." TV: (in audio) "We just got a letter, we just got a letter, we just got a letter, I wonder who it's from?" Mirror Peanut Otter: "Now, that's more like it! I love watching Blue's Clues." TV: (in audio) "We still have one more clue to eat, I mean find. And what are finding for the Handy Dandy?" Children: (on TV and audio) "Notebook!" Dylan Priest: (walking into the living room) "Hello, Mirror Peanut Otter. How are you doing? What the-?" [ turns angry at him ] "Mirror Peanut Otter, what the hell are you watching?" Mirror Peanut Otter: "I'm watching Blue's Clues." Dylan Priest: (in loud voice) "What?! Oh! (19X) Oh, my fricking god! Mirror Peanut Otter! How dare you watch Blue's Clues? You know that show is made by Nickelodeon and airs on Nick Jr.! That's it! I'm calling your parents!" Mirror Peanut Otter: "No! (15x) Please, don't call my parents! Anything but calling my parents!" Dylan Priest: "Too bad, Mirror Peanut Otter. I'm going to do it anyway!" (dials on the phone) "Hello, Peanut Otter and Sophie the Otter! Your son, Mirror Peanut Otter just misbehaved at my house by watching Blue's Clues. Can you pick him up? All right. See you soon bye." (hung up) "Your parents are coming in a minute. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did!" Mirror Peanut Otter: "I know, Dylan Priest. But I'm sorry!" Dylan Priest: "No! Sorry isn't going to cut it, Mirror Peanut Otter! You are in a lot of trouble, mister! And look! Your parents are here!" Peanut Otter: "Mirror Peanut Otter! We're very mad at you!" Sophie the Otter: "We can't believe you misbehaved at Dylan Priest's house. And what's worse, you watched Blue's Clues. How dare you! That does it! You are grounded grounded grounded!" Peanut Otter: "Let's go home right now!" Mirror Peanut Otter: "WAAAAAAH!"